


Пешка

by JayLeeStory



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: Бета: ГайдоРейтинг: PGПейринг: Витцу/Ролло Ламперуж





	Пешка

Мой дорогой, маленький, глупый мальчик.  
Конечно, ты сделаешь все, что я захочу. Конечно, ты будешь марионеткой в моих руках – это, поверь, ничуть не сложнее, чем быть грелкой в моей постели.  
Каждый раз, когда ты смотришь на меня своими огромными наивными глазами, я улыбаюсь. Я знаю: вот так выглядят пешки, те самые, которых сталкивают с доски в первую очередь. Иногда пешке везет: дойдя до края доски, она становится ферзем… и я не буду против, мне, признаться, все равно, мой маленький Ролло. Однако на этой доске пешек всегда не хватает, а ты слишком уязвим, чтобы стать значимой фигурой, поэтому я бы не поставил на тебя. О, нет. Только не в этой партии.

Лелуш думает, что играет с Чарльзом. Чарльз думает, что играет с самой жизнью. На самом деле они оба играют со мной, по крайней мере, пока. И ты, мой маленький Ролло, всего лишь приятное дополнение к игре. Мои соперники бывают поразительно, невозможно серьезны, зациклены на правильных ходах и комбинациях, и это так скучно, мой маленький Ролло, что мне не остается ничего другого, кроме как найти забвение в твоих объятиях.

Тебе так не хватает любви, что ты готов принять за нее мою скуку. Ты трешься щекой о мою ладонь, заглядываешь в глаза, как преданный пес, ловишь мою улыбку. Ты никому-никому, конечно же, не скажешь, что любишь меня – и, разумеется, в моем окружении нет никого, кто бы об этом не знал.

Ты очень удобная пешка. Твое будущее предопределено: я разменяю тебя на более крупную фигуру. Ты так удачно считаешь меня королем своего сердца, Ролло.

И ты пойдешь ради меня на смерть. Потому что никто в целом мире не предложит тебе больше, чем даю я.

* * *

«Ты ошибался, Витцу, – шепчет Ролло непослушными губами каждый раз, когда его названный брат замирает на полуслове. – Ты был неправ, когда думал, что никто не предложит мне больше, чем ты. Ты ошибался, думая, что я умру за тебя».

– Твое сердце больше не выдержит, – говорит Лелуш. – Не надо. Прек…

– Я всегда был орудием в чьих-то руках.

– ...рати, Ролло! Зачем кого-то вроде меня...

– Орудием в руках Культа...

– ...надо спасать?! Я...

– Потом – в твоих, брат. Да, может быть, ты меня просто использовал... Но те воспоминания были настоящими!

«Ты ошибался, – думает Ролло. – Пешка не может выбрать, за кого умереть. Может только человек».


End file.
